guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Warum ein Comeback unmöglich ist
Ulrich Jörges hat soeben bei Maybrit Illner gesagt, Bedingung für Guttenbergs Comeback in die Politik sei, dass er die Geschichte des Zustandekommens seiner Dissertation erzählt. Das ist richtig. Doch wird er dabei nicht drum herum kommen, jene bewusste Täuschung einzugestehen, die er bislang im Parlament und in anderen öffentlichen Mitteilungen bestritten hat. An der Negation der Täuschungsabsicht hängen meiner Erfahrung nach seine hohen Sympathiewerte bei dem Teil der Bevölkerung, der - vorsichtig formuliert - noch nicht gut genug informiert ist. Diese Leute glauben ihm immer noch, dass er nicht bewusst getäuscht hat. Würde sich Guttenberg nun als jemand outen, der als Bundesminister der Verteidigung derart krass gelogen hat, verlöre er sicherlich auch seine Beliebtheit. Er muss sich aber outen, wenn er zurückkommen will, weil ihn sonst die Opposition und die Qualitätspresse permanent mit seiner Lüge der Negation der bewussten Täuschung konfrontieren würden. Man kann nicht ein hohes politisches Amt bekleiden und sich ständig zu Recht als Lügner bezeichnen lassen müssen. Guttenberg steckt also in einer Zwickmühle bezüglich seines politischen Comebacks: Weder das Eingeständnis der bewussten Täuschung noch das Verharren in deren Negation lassen eine Wiederaufnahme der politischen Karriere zu. Deshalb vermute ich, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommt. Dann muss er auch sein Leben lang nicht zugeben, dass er bewusst getäuscht hat. Natürlich wird ihm die Uni Bayreuth, um ihren Ruf zu retten, bald eine hochwahrscheinliche Täuschungsabsicht attestieren und sicher wird er eines Tages auch einmal juristisch belangt werden. Aber all das wird er vermutlich hinnehmen, ohne die Täuschungsabsicht zu konzedieren. Irgendwann wird ihn auch keiner mehr fragen - es fragt ja jetzt schon kaum mehr einer -, weil es niemanden mehr interessiert.Christianfernandes 23:01, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja, so sehe ich es auch. Nur ob das Guttenberg selbst schon bewusst ist? Er versucht ja jetzt offenbar durch seine Memoiren das Ganze zu verarbeiten und seine Eigenleistung als Verteidigungsminister hervorzustellen, so wie er es bereits getan hat. Es soll das Eigene hervorgehoben werden, eben die Person, die Merkel vom Doktoranden trennte und als unantastbar hinstellte. Und wer weiß, vielleicht gelingt ihm das, wenn niemand mehr fragt, sondern alle akzeptieren, dass er es eben nun mal nicht zugeben mag, was doch offensichtlich ist und eigentlich nicht wirklich einer Erklärung mehr bedarf.Enivie 23:46, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Gegenrede: Lieber Christianfernandes, liebe Enivie, ich denke, dass hinter den Kullissen jetzt schon fleißig an seinem Comeback gestrickt wird. Bei der ARD-Berichterstattung wird er weiter als "beliebtester Politiker Deutschlands" präsentiert, und online werden die "Hohe(n) Hürden für Guttenberg-Anklage" hervorgehoben. Gehen die staatsanwaltschaftlichen Ermittlungen 'baden', braucht nur noch die Ethik-Kommission der Bayreuther Uni ein 'windelweiches' Statement abzugeben, und schon ist der sprichwörtliche 'Fisch gegessen'. In der CSU wird jetz schon kräftig 'Legendenbildung' betrieben (siehe Aschermittwochstreffen), und der Mann kommt 2013 (rechtzeitig zur Wahl) frisch und munter aus dem Kasten gehüpft wie ein Springteufel. Sein Bundestagsmandat hat er zwar abgegeben, aber sein Abgeordnetenbüro behält er jedenfalls bis 2013, wie ich gehört habe, auf eigene Kosten bei. Schon bald wird es heißen: Für seine Sünden hat er ja genug gebüßt, und einen echten 'Betrug' hat man ihm nie nachweisen können - lasst unseren Gutti endlich zufrieden, ihr fiesen Neid-Menschen! -- Mr. Nice 01:12, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Huhu Mr. Nice, klar versuchen sie jetzt alles, um Guttenberg den Weg zu den Wahlen 2013 zu ebnen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er es gleich zum Bundeskanzler schafft. Nee, unmöglich. Der Mann hat seine Ehre verloren. Das vergisst man nicht so schnell oder sollte es nicht. Enivie 01:28, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : : Mr.Nice, Enivie, was ist eigentlich, wenn er halt seinen Doktor wiederholt und ihn erarbeitet? : Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das nicht geht, denn der finanzielle Rahmen für UNI's wird in den nächsten Jahren immer dünner werden, sodass die UNI's auf Geld aus der Wirtschaft dringened angewiesen sind und er hat nunmal die Konnektions. : Ich weis, dass man das an der TU Berlin nicht so sieht, aber was meint Ihr. : Denn die Bürger interessiert die Geschichte ja jetzt schon nichtmehr, auch viele Akademiker die in der Wirtschaft tätig sind sehen das etwas differenzierter. Bevor einer hier trolling schreit, was ja ganz große Mode ist, ich will es ja nur wissen, denn ich habe mit dem Hochschulbetrieb(seit 25Jahren) nix mehr am Hut. 80.133.115.12 05:45, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: So käuflich schätze ich die Unis nicht ein, sonst hätten sie sich jetzt nicht so aufgeregt. Na ja, ich persönlich hab gerade in meinem Umfeld eine ähnliche Sache bei jemandem entdeckt, von dem ich wirklich viel gehalten habe. Jetzt bin ich schon enttäuscht. Aber ich merke auch, dass diese Person einfach nicht mehr drauf hat, er/sie es aber mit einem ähnlichen "Kunstgriff" für sich ermöglichen wollte. Warum sollte Guttenberg auf einmal ernsthaft an Wissenschaft interessiert sein bzw. befähigt, es wirklich darin noch zu etwas zu bringen? Offenbar war er 7 Jahre dazu nicht in der Lage und brachte auch vorher nicht die Voraussetzungen dazu mit. Solche "Kunstgriffe" kommen immer aus der Unfähigkeit heraus, es eben nicht selbst machen zu können. Und bei Guttenberg ist nicht einmal das Bestreben zu erkennen, die Sache in irgendeiner Form weiterzuentwickeln. Es bleibt im Textzusammentragstadium, also das absolute Minimum, um einen Text zusammenzuschustern.. Von daher sehe ich Guttenberg eher im Wirtschaftsbereich, darin ist er besser, er kann sich gut verkaufen. Enivie 06:40, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : : ----- : : Ich bin da inzwischen leider auch mehr als skeptisch. Ich glaube, Guttenberg hat die Geschichte hinter sich. Selbst wenn er, in ein paar verharmlosende Worte verkleidet, irgendwann Vorsatz eingesteht, werden die Menschen darüber hinwegsehen, weil sie es geschluckt haben, dass er sich ja angeblich schon entschuldigt und Konsequenzen getragen hat. Für die Leute ist der Skandal durch, daran kann m. E. allenfalls noch ein Ghostwriter was ändern, und selbst bin ich skeptisch. : : Und wenn die Uni Bayreuth irgendwann mal tatsächlich Vorsatz feststellen sollte, ist Guttenberg ohnehin gerade kein großes Thema mehr, so dass die Meldung weitgehend untergehen wird. Dass bei den staatsanwaltschaftlichen Ermittlungen nichts herauskommen wird, scheint ja auch weitgehend Konsens zu sein. : : Aus meiner Sicht verdient die Uni Bayreuth hier einen riesigen Tadel, weil sie es bewusst zugelassen hat, dass das Ammenmärchen vom "Überblick über die Quellen" so durchgegangen ist. Und fast die komplette Union hat, wider besseres Wissen, so hoffe ich jedenfalls, daran mitgewirkt. : : Insofern finde ich das Ergebnis dieser Affäre nicht nur nicht befriedigend, sondern nachgerade beängstigend. Der Rücktritt war nicht der Punkt. Mir wäre lieber gewesen, er hätte Vorsatz eingestehen müssen und wäre dennoch im Amt geblieben. So ist es nichts als ein taktischer Rückzug, der es ermöglicht, die ganze Wahrheit vermutlich endgültig unter den Tisch zu kehren. In Anbetracht der Offensichtlichkeit der Sachlage finde ich es absolut erschreckend, dass das funktioniert hat. (Nutzer 95.222.119.181) : ---- :: Ich denke, die Uni Bayreuth schämt sich einfach nur, weil die Sachlage eben doch sehr offenkundig ist und dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen ist. Auch die Union druckst jetzt einfach nur herum, um sich nicht geschlagen zu geben, schließlich geht es um die Wahlen. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass man Guttenberg wirklich zurückholen kann. Ich schätze ihn auch nicht so wie manche Politiker, denen es wirklich egal ist, welchen Ruf sie haben. Guttenberg war immer auf sein Image und die Titel bedacht, gerade seine Eitelkeit hat ihn ja in diese Lage gebracht. Er möchte sich jetzt bestimmt zurückziehen und auf anderen Ebenen Erfolg haben, ohne immer wieder mit dieser Geschichte konfrontiert zu werden. Er soll sehr emotional sein. Ihm ist wichtig, was andere von ihm denken. Es wird ihn jetzt sicher auch getroffen haben, wie der Wind sich drehen kann, wenn er nicht mehr getragen wird und der Welpenschutz, den man ja in der Politik noch um die 40 erhält (eigentlich toll, ich bin auch um die 40 und fühle mich gleich superjung und wie Anfang 20! gg), entfällt. Enivie 06:53, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: ---- :: Ich stecke ja nicht in dem Mann drin, aber ich prognostiziere trotzdem mal, dass er langfristig in der Politik bleibt. Wohin sollte er sonst auch hin? In die Wirtschaft? Die will ihn offenbar - zumindest in Deutschland - garnicht (siehe SPIEGEL ONLINE: Headhunter über Guttenberg - "In Deutschland so gut wie keine Chance mehr"). Zum Militär? Zu eitel! Nachdem er jetzt Verteidigungsminister war, wird er wohl kaum wieder als Stabsunteroffizier (zweitniedrigster Unteroffizierdienstgrad) ins Glied treten; und Klerus geht auch nicht mehr, schließlich ist er verheiratet. Ne, ne, ne. Der Mann wird das tun, was er am besten kann: Entweder er geht wieder in die Politik, oder er macht einen Copy Shop auf. -- Mr. Nice 07:38, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: Ich drücke es mal so aus: Ich selbst würde - wäre ich Guttenberg - in die USA auswandern. Dort hätte er in der Wirtschaft gute Chancen, und würde wahrscheinlich auch sehr viel Geld verdienen, ohne in irgendeiner Weise von jemandem untergebuttert oder kritisch betrachtet zu werden. Wenn er klug gewesen wäre, hätte er das gleich getan und sich weder mit Politik noch mit einer Dissertation aufgehalten. Enivie 09:09, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) --- Zu Enivie: Ich glaube nicht, dass alle, wenn sie überzeugt sind, dass Guttenberg bewusst getäuscht hat, es akzeptieren werden, dass er die bewusste Täuschung nicht zugeben mag. Seine Sympathie bei den Menschen hängt doch eindeutig an seiner moralischen Überlegenheit gegenüber anderen Politikern. Diese kann im Bewusstsein der Leute nicht mehr bestehen bleiben, wenn sie einsehen, wie sehr er Bundestag und Bürger belogen hat. Ich habe nicht so ein negatives Menschenbild. Aber wir werden sehen, vielleicht gibt dir die Geschichte ja recht. Zu Mr. Nice: Sollte die Uni Bayreuth wirklich ein "windelweiches Statement" bezüglich des Täuschungsvorsatzes abgeben, was ich nicht für wahrscheinlich halte, aber auch nicht ausschließen kann, dann werden einige Professoren und die Doktoranden erneut auf die Barrikaden gehen. In ihrem Statement haben die Hochschullehrer ja bereits ihre Irritation darüber zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass die Täuschungsabsicht nicht zügig bestätigt werden kann. Es wird also genau der gleiche Gegenwind entstehen, der zum Rücktritt geführt hat. Wenn das deutsche Gerichtswesen versagen sollte, was ich ebenfalls für unwahrscheinlich halte, wird sich vielleicht endlich auch einer der Professoren, deren geistiges Eigentum Guttenberg gestohlen hat, in die staatsbürgerliche Pflicht genommen fühlen und mit einer dann sicherlich erfolgversprechenden Urheberrechtsklage hervortreten.Christianfernandes 09:44, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich stimme meinem Vorredner zu. Die Uni Bayreuth wird eine recht eindeutige Entscheidung fällen. Dortige Professoren (insb. Prof Lepsius) sowie die wissenschaftl. Gemeinde insgesamt haben öffentlich bereits genügend Druck aufgebaut. Intern wird es wohl nicht anders aussehen. Entsprechend werden in der Folge die Strafverfahren gegen Guttenberg verlaufen und er wird nicht darum herumkommen die absichtliche Täuschung an einem Punkt zuzugeben, vielleicht mit einem entsprechenden Spin versehen, aber ich denke der Punkt wird kommen. Was seine Karrierepläne für die nahe bis mittlere Zukunft betrifft, so würde ich ihm empfehlen, das 2. Staatsexamen abzulegen. So könnte er wenigstens einen Teil des intellektuellen und wissenschaftlichen Makels wieder gut machen. Fernuni Hagen böte sich da an, aber auch das Ausland. Voraussetzung ist natürlich, dass er das darf und keinen Malus bekommt. In der Folge halte ich es für wahrscheinlich, dass er eine Position in der Wirtschaft, genauer in der Militärindustrie annimmt. Dort kennt er sich aus, er hat Freunde da und in den NATO&EU-Verteidigungsministerien und - es wurde bereits gesagt - er kann gut verkaufen. Da würde ihm im Übrigen auch sein Büro in Berlin weiterhelfen. Im militärindustriellen Komplex kann er sich endlich seine privatwirtschaftlichen Sporen verdienen und nach einer Karenzzeit, 2013 halte ich noch für verfrüht, irgendwann wieder in die bayrische Landespolitik als Seehofernachfolger oder die Bundespolitik oder nacheinander beides einsteigen. Wenn KTG in die Politik oberhalb der Kreisebene zurückkommt, dann wird das wohl nicht vor 2015 sein. Zumal es für den reuiger-Rückkehrer-Plot eher ungeschickt erscheint, wenn er da noch vorbestraft ist. (92.193.98.151 15:31, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC)bumblebeeboy) : Ich glaube nicht, dass Guttenberg beim Militär wirklich gut aufgehoben ist. Ihm fehlen die wesentlichen militärischen Auszeichnungen und Grade. Er hält sich zu wenig an den Ehrenkodex des Militärs, hält deren Regelungen zu wenig ein. Ich denke, in der Privatwirtschaft, wo eher Showqualitäten und delegierende Manager gefragt sind, könnte er etwas werden - in den USA. Enivie 17:25, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ----